Lost
by KoeiloversIndonesia
Summary: Juara 2 dari Fanfic contest yang diadakan oleh Koei Lovers Indonesia. Author by Mocca Marrochi


**Disclaimer: **_**Sun Shang Xiang, Liu Bei, and the rest of Dynasty Warriors characters are owned by KOEI. I just own the crazy storyline!**_

=0=0=0=

**LOST**

"Saat cinta dan mimpi tak menemukan arah untuk bersua,

yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah jiwa tak bersayap yang melayang jauh ke masa lalu

tanpa daya untuk pulang."

=0=0=0=

"_Liu Bei sudah mati!"_

Kalimat terkutuk itu terus menggema di benak Sun Shang Xiang meskipun sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia mendengarnya dari Sun Quan, kakaknya. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengusir kalimat laknat itu dari otaknya, semakin keras kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan air matanya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis. Lagipula, berita kematian Liu Bei seharusnya merupakan suatu kabar yang sangat baik, bukan? Kematian Liu Bei akan mempercepat kehancuran Shu. Dengan demikian, cita-cita ayah dan kakaknya untuk mempersatukan tiga kerajaan akan semakin dekat dengan kenyataan.

Namun, pemikiran-pemikiran semacam itu justru membuat emosi yang sudah dikuburnya dengan susah payah mendesak keluar. Gadis itu mulai menyalahkan kenyataan; menyalahkan diri sendiri, keluarganya, kerajaannya, bahkan seluruh Cina. Seandainya peperangan konyol antara 3 kerajaan bodoh ini tidak terjadi… Seandainya kakaknya tidak menjodohkannya dengan Liu Bei… Seandainya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Liu Bei sejak awal….

Air mata gadis itu pun meledak tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

=0=0=0=

Da Qiao menuju ke kamar Sun Shang Xiang dengan perasaan gundah. Ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan adik iparnya yang tidak keluar dari kamar sejak 2 hari yang lalu itu. Da Qiao menyesalkan sikap Sun Quan yang terlihat acuh tak acuh pada kondisi adik perempuannya. Sebagai seorang wanita, Da Qiao tahu benar masalah Sun Shang Xiang jauh lebih kompleks daripada yang terlihat.

Sesampainya di sana, Da Qiao melihat kamar itu terkunci rapat seperti biasa. Sejumlah pelayan yang membawa nampan dengan makanan di atasnya sedang mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Mereka setengah berharap sang penghuni kamar mau membuka pintu dan menerima makanan yang telah disediakan.

Begitu melihat Da Qiao, para pelayan itu segera berhenti mengetuk dan bersoja kepadanya. Da Qiao mengambil nampan yang dibawa mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Wanita itu kemudian mencoba hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan para pelayan itu sebelumnya.

"Shang Xiang, ini aku, Da Qiao. Tolong buka pintunya," ucap Da Qiao sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Da Qiao menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mencoba cara yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disukainya.

"Buka pintunya atau aku akan memanggil kakakmu untuk mendobrak pintu kamar ini!" ancam Da Qiao.

Sesaat kemudian, Da Qiao mendengar suara kunci pintu dibuka. Kelegaan wanita itu berganti dengan kekagetan saat ia melihat sosok Sun Shang Xiang di balik daun pintu yang terbuka. Putri Wu itu terlihat sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya merah padam, dan matanya bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Penampilannya juga sangat lusuh. Entah sudah berapa lama Sun Shang Xiang tidak berganti pakaian, apalagi mandi.

"Ya _Tian_(1)!" pekik Da Qiao sambil menghambur masuk ke kamar, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Shang Xiang?"

Sun Shang Xiang tidak menjawab, namun raut wajahnya sudah cukup untuk mewakili seluruh isi hatinya. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan betapa hancur hati putri kerajaan Wu ini.

Da Qiao menatap mata Sun Shang Xiang dalam-dalam. Mata yang biasanya selalu penuh tekad dan bercahaya itu kini mati. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir. Mungkin saja air mata itu sudah kering karena kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Shang Xiang, aku tahu kau sedang mengalami saat-saat yang sulit, tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatanmu," ucap Da Qiao lembut sambil mengangkat nampan yang dibawanya, "Aku sudah membawakan makananmu. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu dan kita dapat berbicara sesudah itu."

Sun Shang Xiang mengambil sumpit serta makanan di atas nampan dengan enggan. Gadis itu hanya makan beberapa suap. Da Qiao sempat memaksa Sun Shang Xiang untuk makan lebih banyak, namun gadis itu menolak.

"Nah, Shang Xiang, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan kalau kau mau meminta bantuan orang yang kamu percayai," ucap Da Qiao, "Katakan, apa yang sedang mengganggu hatimu?"

Sun Shang Xiang hanya menjawab pendek sambil memandang jendela, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Da Qiao menghela napas dengan prihatin, "Soal Liu Bei?"

Sun Shang Xiang tidak menjawab. Sorot matanya yang kosong tidak lepas dari jendela, membuat Da Qiao ikut memandang jendela juga. Langit biru, awan putih, dan matahari yang bersinar gagah sangat kontras dengan suasana hati Sun Shang Xiang. Sungguh ironis.

"Dia…. Jauh lebih berarti daripada yang kukira…." gumam Sun Shang Xiang.

Da Qiao mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sun Shang Xiang. Sorot mata gadis itu kini berubah. Ada kerinduan yang tersirat dalam matanya.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin bersamanya."

"Dia sudah tiada, Shang Xiang," bisik Da Qiao sedih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak boleh begini terus. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau punya masa depan yang cerah, Shang Xiang. Terus mengingat orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, _Jiejie_(2)!" tukas Sun Shang Xiang sambil menatap kakak iparnya dengan penuh amarah bercampur kesedihan.

Da Qiao menghela napas dengan kecewa dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mampu lagi mengucapkan apa pun.

Sepeninggal Da Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang tidak melakukan apa pun selain berbaring di tempat tidur. Hati dan jiwanya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal lainnya.

Sayup-sayup putri kerajaan Wu itu mendengar suara-suara ribut dari arah halaman istana. Suara-suara itu dikenalinya sebagai suara para pegawai istana yang sedang menyiapkan pesta. Sun Shang Xiang tidak tahu pasti mengenai pesta yang akan diadakan kakaknya tersebut, namun ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa pesta itu pasti diadakan untuk merayakan kemenangan pasukan Wu dalam peperangan di Yi Ling. Sun Shang Xiang tidak akan pernah melupakan peperangan yang telah merenggut nyawa Liu Bei secara tidak langsung itu.

Suara-suara lain terdengar di luar pintu kamar Sun Shang Xiang. Kali ini adalah suara dayang-dayang yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, Kaisar sangat puas dengan kemenangan pasukan Wu di Yi Ling! Pesta yang sedang beliau siapkan pasti akan sangat meriah!" seru seorang dayang bersuara keras.

"Kurasa itu wajar. Pertarungan itu sudah mengakhiri nyawa pemimpin dari salah satu kerajaan di Cina, bukan? Kalau sudah begini, hanya tinggal soal waktu sampai Wu menguasai seluruh daratan ini!" timpal dayang lainnya.

"Masa depan yang cerah telah terbentang di hadapan kita semua," sahut dayang lain yang bersuara lembut.

"_Masa depan?" _pikir Sun Shang Xiang, _"Aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan di sini. Jika Liu Bei sudah tidak ada di mana pun kecuali di masa lalu, masa depanku juga berada di sana bersamanya."_

Rasa amarah tiba-tiba menguasai hati Sun Shang Xiang. Putri kerajaan Wu itu mulai merasakan kebencian pada seluruh kerajaannya.

"_Masa depan kalian telah merenggut masa depanku!"_

=0=0=0=

Sun Quan tengah berdiskusi dengan Lu Xun dan Zhou Tai saat Da Qiao tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah panik.

"_Jiejie_?" tanya Sun Quan heran, "Ada apa?"

"Shang Xiang menghilang, Yang Mulia!" seru Da Qiao panik.

"Apa!" seru Sun Quan dan Lu Xun bersamaan.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus mencari tuan putri!" seru Lu Xun.

"Benar! Zhou Tai, kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencarinya!" perintah Sun Quan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Zhou Tai pendek. Jenderal Wu yang tidak banyak bicara itu segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk menjalankan perintah Sun Quan.

"Saya juga akan ikut mencari Tuan Putri. Saya permisi," ucap Lu Xun sambil bersoja dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sama seperti Da Qiao, ahli strategi muda itu sangat mengawatirkan kondisi Sun Shang Xiang. Ia tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi pada putri kerajaan Wu itu. Selain itu, Lu Xun juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia menyebabkan kematian Liu Bei secara tidak langsung. Liu Bei meninggal akibat sakit setelah pasukan Shu dikalahkan oleh pasukan Wu di peperangan Yi Ling. Kemenangan pasukan Wu saat itu adalah berkat stategi yang disusun olehnya.

Di lain pihak, Sun Shang Xiang sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah-tengah kota. Gadis itu menyelinap keluar dari istana saat penjagaan sedang melemah. Suasana kota saat itu sangat ramai. Penduduk berlalu lalang dengan sibuk. Para pedagang berteriak-teriak menawarkan dagangan. Anak-anak bermain dan berlari-lari dengan gembira. Atmosfer kota yang menyenangkan sama sekali tidak mampu mengusir mendung di hati Sun Shang Xiang.

Selagi Sun Shang Xiang melangkah ke mana kedua kakinya membawanya, putri kerajaan Wu itu mengingat saat-saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Liu Bei. Waktu itu juga ia sedang berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di tengah kota seperti halnya saat ini…

"_Bukankah Anda putri kerajaan Wu?" tanya Liu Bei sopan sambil tersenyum, "Saya tidak menyangka Anda cukup berani berjalan-jalan di tengah kota tanpa pengawalan."_

"_Tidak perlu! Hal itu hanya akan mengganggu saja," sahut Sun Shang Xiang sambil tersenyum pula, "Lagipula keahlian bela diri saya setara dengan para prajurit elit Wu. Saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri."_

"_Benarkah? Sungguh mengagumkan!" mata Liu Bei berbinar-binar mendengar kata Sun Shang Xiang,"Kalau begitu, Anda pasti sudah pernah berpartisipasi dalam peperangan, bukan?"_

"_Bukan pernah lagi, tetapi sering!" sahut Sun Shang Xiang bangga. Gadis itu merasa sangat senang karena jarang sekali ada orang yang menganggap partisipasi wanita dalam peperangan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Sebagian besar orang berpikir wanita tidak cukup kuat dan hanya akan mengganggu pertarungan._

"_Ah, bagus sekali! Kerajaan Wu memang tangguh! Bila wanita saja bisa ikut berperang, kekuatan para pria pasti lebih hebat lagi!" puji Liu Bei. _

"_Kekuatan saya setara dengan para pria! Sebaiknya Anda jangan menganggap saya lemah!" tegas Sun Shang Xiang, "Ah iya, saya belum tahu identitas Anda. Siapakah Anda? Melihat pakaian Anda, sepertinya Anda dari Shu, ya?"_

"_Benar. Nama saya adalah…."_

Lamunan Sun Shang Xiang berhenti saat ia melihat sesosok manusia di kejauhan; sosok yang selalu ditangisinya akhir-akhir ini.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Sun Shang Xiang. 

"…_.Liu Bei dari Shu."_

"LIU BEI!" jerit Sun Shang Xiang sekuat tenaga sambil berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Ia sudah tidak memedulikan apa pun. Tidak pada para penduduk yang menatapnya kebingungan ataupun anak-anak yang memekik kaget mendengar teriakannya. Hatinya dikuasai euforia yang meluap-luap.

Kebahagiaan Sun Shang Xiang langsung menguap begitu ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang dirindukannya itu menghilang di balik kerumunan penduduk. Sun Shang Xiang merasa hatinya yang baru saja melayang-layang kini terhempas ke bumi dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"LIU BEI! KAU ADA DI SANA, BUKAN!" teriak Sun Shang Xiang dengan wajah hampir menangis, "KUMOHON! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Sun Shang Xiang terus meneriakkan nama Liu Bei sambil menangis ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tuan PutriSun Shang Xiang!"

Sun Shang Xiang menoleh dan menemukan sosok Lu Xun dan para prajurit Wu yang berlari-lari mendekatinya. Seketika itu juga kemarahan menguasai hati putri kerajaan Wu itu.

"Tuan Putri, saya sudah mencari Anda ke mana-mana. Kembalilah ke istana. Semuanya sangat mengawatirkan Tuan Putri," ucap Lu Xun lembut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kembali! Aku sudah menemukan Liu Bei dan aku akan meninggalkan kerajaan terkutuk ini bersamanya! Kau tidak punya hak untuk membawaku kembali ke istana, Lu Xun!" tukas Sun Shang Xiang.

"Tuan Putri, kumohon! Liu Bei sudah meninggal! Dia tidak mungkin ada di sini!" seru Lu Xun.

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup! Aku melihatnya tadi! Aku tidak akan pulang!" seru Sun Shang Xiang sambil mencoba meninggalkan Lu Xun dan para prajurit. Seketika itu juga semua prajurit segera menangkap Sun Shang Xiang untuk membawanya kembali dengan paksa.

"Kaisar sudah memerintahkan kami untuk membawa Anda pulang, Tuan Putri," ucap seorang prajurit, "Sebaiknya Anda tidak melawan."

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" jerit Sun Shang Xiang, "LIU BEI! TOLONG AKU!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada Liu Bei. Yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis yang tercampakkan oleh kenyataan.

=0=0=0=

"Kau berhasil membawanya kembali. Kerja bagus, Lu Xun," puji Sun Quan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," jawab Lu Xun sambil bersoja dengan penuh hormat. Tanpa disadari Sun Quan, suasana hati Lu Xun sebenarnya luar biasa buruk. Ahli strategi kerajaan Wu itu tengah dicekik oleh perasaan bersalah. Bayangan sosok Sun Shang Xiang yang terus meneriakkan nama Liu Bei tengah menggentayangi benaknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak menyusun strategi untuk menjatuhkan Shu dalam pertarungan Yi Ling, Liu Bei pasti tidak akan mati dan Sun Shang Xiang tidak akan hancur seperti sekarang. Apa boleh buat, sebagai ahli srategi ia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Baik. Sekarang persiapkanlah pesta kemenangan kita, Lu Xun. Jangan lupa, Sun Shang Xiang juga harus hadir di pesta itu. Gunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya bersedia hadir," titah Sun Quan, "Aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Lu Xun menatap Sun Quan tajam. Rasa hormatnya pada kaisar Wu itu tiba-tiba mengering. Bagaimana bisa Sun Quan berkata bahwa ia menyerahkan soal Sun Shang Xiang pada orang lain sementara penyebab terbesar kehancuran hati putri kerajaan Wu itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Bukankah sejak awal memang Sun Quan yang menjodohkan Sun Shang Xiang dengan Liu Bei sebagai alat untuk mengikat kerajaan Wu dan Shu dalam aliansi palsu? Selain itu, bisa-bisanya ia bersikeras mengadakan pesta kemenangan sementara adiknya sendiri tengah berduka!

"Baik. Saya akan berusaha," jawab Lu Xun sambil bersoja sementara hati kecilnya mengutuk-ngutuk kaisar Wu di hadapannya.

Lu Xun kemudian menuju ke kamar Sun Shang Xiang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar putri kerajaan Wu itu, pemuda itu berusaha keras memikirkan cara membujuk Sun Shang Xiang agar gadis itu bersedia menghadiri pesta.

"Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok Da Qiao. Ahli strategi muda itu berhenti sesaat untuk bersoja pada kakak ipar kaisar itu.

"Kau baru saja menghadap kaisar, bukan? Apakah kaisar mengatakan sesuatu tentang Shang Xiang?" tanya Da Qiao.

"Kaisar hanya meminta aku melakukan segala cara agar tuan putri bersedia menghadiri pesta kemenangan Wu," jawab Lu Xun sambil tersenyum getir.

"Keterlaluan…." gumam Da Qiao sambil menghela napas, "Terus terang, aku sangat mengawatirkan kondisi Shang Xiang. Dia sangat terpukul pada kematian Liu Bei sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan kehidupannya sendiri."

"Saya juga sama khawatirnya seperti Anda," ucap Lu Xun sedih, "Selain itu, saya juga merasa bersalah pada tuan putri. Bagaimanapun, pasukan Wu menang atas pasukan Shu karena strategi dari saya."

"Kamu tidak perlu bersalah soal itu, Lu Xun," sahut Da Qiao, "Sebenarnya tidak ada satu pun pihak yang patut dipersalahkan. Seandainya ada, kurasa yang patut dipersalahkan adalah orang yang tidak melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini."

Lu Xun mengangguk. Ia tahu benar siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Da Qiao.

"Ah, maaf aku sudah mengganggumu. Kulihat kau sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Da Qiao.

"Saya hendak menuju ke kamar tuan putri," jawab Lu Xun.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," sambung Da Qiao cepat, "Ayo kita segera ke sana!"

=0=0=0=

Liu Bei, Liu Bei, dan Liu Bei.

Hanya sosok itu yang tidak pernah lepas dari benak Sun Shang Xiang.

Orang lain boleh mengatakan Liu Bei sudah meninggal, namun bagi Sun Shang Xiang, sosok itu adalah napasnya, nyawanya, dan masa depannya. Bagi Sun Shang Xiang, justru semua orang di kerajaannyalah yang sudah mati. Gadis itu sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka sejak lama. Sun Shang Xiang tidak menginginkan apa pun selain hidup bersama Liu Bei sekali lagi.

Gadis itu saat ini sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia sedang membayangkan masa-masa bahagianya bersama Liu Bei saat kaisar Shu itu masih hidup. Kenangan-kenangan itu serasa lebih nyata daripada kenyataan.

"_Shang Xiang, apakah kau merasa bahagia menjadi istriku?" tanya Liu Bei suatu hari._

"_Tentu saja!" sahut Sun Shang Xiang mantap, "Aku saaaangat bahagia! Aku ingin kita bisa terus seperti ini untuk selamanya!"_

_Liu Bei tersenyum, "Aku juga merasa begitu, Shang Xiang. Pernikahan ini seharusnya diteruskan supaya perdamaian kedua kerajaan kita juga tidak berakhir. Bukankah begitu?"_

_Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan Liu Bei. Baginya, daripada kedamaian antar kerajaan dan sebagainya, ikatannya dengan Liu Bei sebagai suami istri jauh lebih berharga. Meskipun cinta Liu Bei pada dirinya tidak sebesar cintanya pada kaisar Shu itu, Sun Shang Xiang sama sekali tidak keberatan selama ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamanya._

"_Oh iya, Shang Xiang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," ucap Liu Bei tiba-tiba, "Nanti sore, aku akan menunggu di halaman tepat di bawah jendela kamarmu. Temui aku di sana."_

Sun Shang Xiang tiba-tiba tersentak. Putri kerajaan Wu itu segera membuka jendelanya dan menengok ke bawah. Dilihatnya Liu Bei sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sun Shang Xiang segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Liu Bei.

=0=0=0=

Lu Xun dan Da Qiao kini berada di depan kamar Sun Shang Xiang. Kamar itu masih tertutup seperti biasa.

"Tuan Putri, ini saya, Lu Xun. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" seru Lu Xun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Shang Xiang, aku juga ada di sini. Tolong buka pintunya. Kami mau berbicara denganmu!" pinta Da Qiao. Tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Tuan Putri, tolong buka pintunya!" seru Lu Xun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lebih keras. Da Qiao tiba-tiba saja merasakan firasat buruk.

"Lu Xun, sepertinya Shang Xiang sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Coba buka pintunya," ucap Da Qiao. Lu Xun mengerinyitkan dahi dengan heran begitu mendengar permintaan Da Qiao, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Persis seperti firasat Da Qiao, pintu kamar Sun Shang Xiang rupanya tidak terkunci dan putri kerajaan Wu itu sudah menghilang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Dia menghilang lagi!" seru Lu Xun, "Sial! Ayo kita cari dia!"

=0=0=0=

Rupanya Liu Bei masih menunggu di tempat yang sama. Sun Shang Xiang berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Liu Bei dan langsung memeluk kaisar Shu itu erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Liu Bei lagi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau bersemangat sekali, Shang Xiang!" seru Liu Bei sambil tertawa. Sun Shang Xiang juga ikut tertawa. Gadis itu merasa sudah berabad-abad berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia tertawa seperti ini.

Sun Shang Xiang melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Liu Bei dalam-dalam. Mata itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Shang Xiang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…" ucap Liu Bei.

"Kita bisa bicara kapan saja, Liu Bei. Yang penting, tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini!" pinta Sun Shang Xiang, "Aku ingin bersamamu, Liu Bei. Kumohon! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sini!"

Liu Bei hanya menggeleng dengan sedih, "Itu tidak mungkin, Shang Xiang… Kalau sampai kakakmu tahu…."

"Jangan khawatir soal kakakku!" sahut Sun Shang Xiang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Liu Bei, "Pokoknya kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya!"

"Tidak, Shang Xiang," Liu Bei melepaskan tangan Sun Shang Xiang, "Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini. Perang besar bisa terjadi kalau kakakmu sampai tahu aku membawamu pergi tanpa seizinnya!"

Wajah Sun Shang Xiang berubah muram, "Begitu, ya…"

"SHANG XIANG!"

Sun Shang Xiang menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara Da Qiao memanggilnya. Tampaklah Da Qiao dan Lu Xun sedang berlari-lari mendekatinya.

"Syukurlah kau masih ada di kompleks istana, Shang Xiang! Kukira kau menghilang lagi seperti tadi…" ucap Da Qiao dengan lega.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sun Shang Xiang sambil tersenyum manis, "Nah, bukankah kita akan mengadakan pesta? Ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

Da Qiao merasa sangat lega melihat perubahan sikap Sun Shang Xiang, namun Lu Xun merasa sebaliknya. Pemuda itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah.

=0=0=0=

Pesta kemenangan Wu akhirnya dimulai. Para pembesar istana, para jenderal, dan pejabat-pejabat dari seluruh kerajaan Wu diundang ke pesta itu. Sun Shang Xiang juga ikut hadir. Kesedihan sudah lenyap tanpa bekas dari wajahnya. Putri kerajaan Wu itu betul-betul tampak menikmati pesta. Ia sudah dapat tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan para jenderal. Ia benar-benar terlihat sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Perubahan besar Sun Shang Xiang ini tentu disambut baik oleh semua orang, kecuali Lu Xun.

"Kau sudah bisa melupakan Liu Bei, ya? Bagus, bagus! Putri kerajaan Wu memang harus seperti itu!" puji Sun Quan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah aku wanita paling kuat di kerajaan ini? Melupakan orang yang sudah meninggal sama sekali bukan perkara sulit!" timpal Sun Shang Xiang sambil menuangkan arak ke cawan kakaknya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sedikit pun jejak kesedihan di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Lu Xun memperhatikan Sun Shang Xiang dengan seksama. Sebagai ahli strategi kerajaan Wu, ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak pernah lengah dalam situasi apa pun. Firasatnya yang hampir tidak pernah meleset mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Sun Shang Xiang.

"Kau terlihat tegang sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Sun Quan, membuat Lu Xun terkejut.

"Ah, ti… tidak apa-apa, Kaisar," jawab Lu Xun gugup.

"Bukankah kita sekarang sedang berpesta, Lu Xun? Nikmati saja pestanya! Ayo minum!" seru Sun Shang Xiang sambil menuangkan arak ke cawan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menerima arak itu dan meminumnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sun Shang Xiang. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak boleh melepaskan pengawasannya dari gadis itu.

=0=0=0=

Hari sudah larut malam.

Pesta sudah lama berakhir. Sebagian besar tamu undangan sudah pulang. Kalau pun belum, mereka pasti sudah tertidur karena mabuk, seperti halnya Sun Quan dan para jenderal Wu lainnya.

Sun Shang Xiang menatap Sun Quan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Rencananya berhasil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahwa ia sengaja membuat kakaknya mabuk dengan terus memberinya arak.

Gadis itu perlahan mengeluarkan _chakram_-nya sambil mendekati sang kakak yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat penuh amarah dan kebencian. Ia mengangkat _chakramnya_, bersiap-siap menebas leher Sun Quan.

"_Dengan ini… Hilang sudah semua halangan untuk bersatu dengan Liu Bei!"_

Sun Shang Xiang mengayunkan _chakram_-nya….

"…Tuan Putri?"

…dan menghentikannya saat ia mendengar suara Lu Xun, sesaat sebelum _chakram _itu menyentuh leher Sun Quan.

Putri Wu itu menoleh dan melihat sosok Lu Xun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Ahli strategi itu menatap Sun Shang Xiang lekat-lekat. Ia nyaris tidak mampu mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Mustahil… Tuan Putri, Anda tidak bermaksud…"

"TIDAK!" pekik Sun Shang Xiang. Putri kerajaan Wu itu membuang _chakram_-nya ke lantai dan segera berlari meninggalkan istana secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi. Seluruh pengawal istana Wu saat itu sedang tertidur, baik karena mabuk ataupun karena lelah. Sun Shang Xiang dengan mudah keluar melewati gerbang istana. Selama ia berlari, berbagai kenangan tentang Liu Bei bermain-main di otaknya, termasuk kenangan di masa lalu saat Liu Bei mengatakan akan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya di halaman bawah jendela kamar tidurnya.

"_Shang Xiang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…" ucap Liu Bei._

"_Hmm? Apa itu?" tanya Sun Shang Xiang ingin tahu. _

Langkah putri kerajaan Wu itu mulai melambat saat ia mencapai sebuah jembatan di kota. Tetes-tetes air mata mulai merayap perlahan di pipinya.

"_Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita dan mengembalikanmu pada kakakmu…." jawab Liu Bei tanpa emosi._

Sun Shang Xiang tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia terus memanjakan diri dengan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Liu Bei, bahkan sampai berhalusinasi seolah kenangan itu kembali menjadi kenyataan, sambil menutup mata pada fakta bahwa kaisar Shu itu sudah membuangnya sejak dulu.

"Sejak awal…. Memang sudah tidak ada masa depan lagi bagiku…." gumam Sun Shang Xiang pilu.

Satu-satunya waktu di mana ia merasa benar-benar hidup adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Liu Bei dengan seluruh akal budinya. Baginya, saat itu adalah saat di mana ia hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri dan sebagai seorang wanita; bukan lagi sebagai putri kerajaan Wu yang bisa dipakai seenaknya sebagai alat untuk mempererat aliansi dua kerajaan melalui pernikahan politik.

Namun, semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan? Pernikahan itu sudah tidak lagi berlaku dan Liu Bei sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, masa hidup Sun Shang Xiang sudah lama berlalu. Masa depannya sudah mati sejak dirinya dicampakkan oleh Liu Bei.

Sun Shang Xiang menatap sungai di bawah jembatan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sungai itu tampak begitu dalam dan tidak berdasar.

"_Kalau aku melompat ke sungai ini, apakah aku bisa menyusul Liu Bei dan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu? Diriku yang bukan sekedar bidak dalam permainan politik tiga kerajaan yang konyol ini?"_ pikir Sun Shang Xiang sambil menatap air sungai yang beriak-riak. Di matanya, riak sungai itu seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk melompat ke dalamnya dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Sun Shang Xiang kembali mendengar suara Lu Xun di kejauhan. Kali ini juga ada suara kakaknya, suara Da Qiao, dan suara jenderal-jenderal Wu lain yang menyerukan namanya. Sun Shang Xiang tertawa pahit saat ia akhirnya menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Gadis itu memanjat tepi jembatan dan melompat; membiarkan air sungai yang dingin merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawa jiwanya pergi.

"_Masa depanku ada bersamamu di masa lalu, Liu Bei."_

=0=0=0=

_Tian _: Tuhan

_Jiejie _: kakak perempuan

**Author's note**:

Ya Tuhan…. Kenapa saya membiarkan cerita geje ini diikutkan dalam Lomba Fanfic KLI! KYAAAA!

Aduh… Tema "_Say Goodbye to The Future and Say Hello to The Past_" itu susaaaah! Hhh… Benar-benar tantangan! Meski begitu, saya cukup menikmati saat-saat pembuatan fic ini~ Tujuan utama saya ikut lomba ini memang untuk senang-senang sekaligus mencari pengalaman (meski jujur saja saya juga tergiur dengan hadiahnya, sih~) _All in all_, cerita geje, alay, dan mbuletisasi ini kayaknya nggak cukup bagus untuk jadi juara, yaa… Meskipun begitu, saya puas sudah menyelesaikannya!

_Special thanks _untuk Silvermoonarisato dan forum KLI yang sudah mengadakan lomba fanfic nan keren ini! Juga _special apologize _buat PyroMystic karena saya sudah menjadikan LX yang Anda cintai jadi semacam _villain _di cerita ini… Huhuhu…. Saya _nggak_ bermaksud begituu…

Buat yang mau join forum KLI (Koei Lovers Indonesia) gampang saja, kok! Klik aja .com/DW_Lovers_Indonesia/index/ Para penggemar game-game Koei terutama Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, dan Warriors Orochi dijamin _nggak_ akan menyesal _join_ ke forum ini, deeeh! Buruan _join_! Ditunggu, lho!


End file.
